Lin was bored
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Lin is desperate for human contact that she decides to ask Kya out on a date. what happens when Kya turns her down... three times? T just to be safe


**this is what happens when you give me a prompt. thank you to o0Aslania0o for the prompt i enjoyed writing this. and i hope i didn't ruin this pairing for you.**

**to the rest of you leave a review.**

* * *

><p>Lin was bored. She was so bored she was desperate for human contact. She looked at the calendar in her kitchen to find it was only the sixth. <em>Why did I allow Mako to convince me to take a week off? <em>She wondered aimlessly around her large home for two hours looking for something to do. She tried cleaning but there was nothing to be cleaned as she had a cleaner that came in once a week. Lin contemplated making a mess just to have something to do but knew it went against her better judgement. That's when she saw the one thing that could grant her freedom from her boredom. The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hello Kya, it's Lin."

"Ah the great Chief of Police has graced me with a phone call on her supposed first day off in ten years. To what do I owe the honour?"

Lin gave a pout, she hated it when sarcasm was used against her. "Cut it out. I was wanting to know if you have any plans for dinner?"

"No I don't. Are you wanting to ask me out on a date?"

"I'm bored. So I thought I'd ask you out. Do you have a problem with that?"

There was a minute pause before Kya's voice came through the phone. "Yes." The next thing Lin heard was the dial tone.

"What the?" Lin placed the phone down as she thought over what Kya's problem was. "I called first and that's what you do if you want to ask someone out. I made my intentions clear by asking if she had any plans. Maybe I didn't make her feel special. I did say I was only asking her out because I was bored." Lin face palmed when she realised her mistake. "Ugh I am such an idiot." She dialled Air Temple Island again. And Again Kya picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's me, don't hang up. Look, I really want to take you out tonight on a date. So what do you say?"

"… No." Just as she was about to hang up, she heard Lin's voice yelling at her not too.

"Don't you dare hang up on me! Kya, I want to show you a good time and I promise I won't be a grouch. I will take you to a nice, vegetarian, restaurant and then we can go for a walk in the park and see how things progress."

"I'll go out with you on one condition."

Lin fought back the urge to groan. She hated it when she had to negotiate to get something she wanted. "Anything."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'll tell you later tonight after our date. See you in an hour and I want you to wear a dress."

"A dress?! Kya, Kya! Hello?! Ugh, why me?"

* * *

><p>Lin waited patiently yet nervously for Kya to arrive. She was currently wearing a knee length traditional earth kingdom dress, with her hair in its usual style. She was pulling the dress down in an effort to cover up more of her body when Kya strode up to her. "Well look at you. You dressed up just for me."<p>

"Shut up."

"That's no way for you to speak to your date."

Lin growled in defeat. She opened the passenger door for Kya to which she received a smile in thanks. They drove through the streets of Republic City towards the vegetarian restaurant. "I picked out The Buda's Palace for dinner. I hope that is okay."

"That's perfect. I haven't eaten there yet but I've heard great things about it."

"I'm glad my choice of restaurant is acceptable."

"Loosen up Lin. You're on a date with me."

"How can I loosen up? I'm in a dress that keeps riding up for crying out loud."

Kya placed a steady hand on Lin's shaking leg. "Lin, you look great. Your dress is not riding up. Please relax and enjoy yourself tonight."

She let out a calming breath as she pulled up next to the sidewalk. "You're right. I'm just, nervous. And that's something I don't have much experience with." She looked Kya in the eyes and smiled for the first time in a long time. "Lets get something to eat."

They entered the restaurant and were instantly met with various aromas. "This smells great. Good job picking a joint to eat at."

"Thank you." She walked up to a waitress who was holding numerous menus. "Excuse me. I made a reservation for Beifong, table for two."

"This way miss."

They took a seat at their table in the back of the restaurant in a dark corner. "You must have been very desperate to agree to eat a vegetarian meal with me."

"You have no idea. I was considering making a mess just so I had something to do."

They both laughed through their meals, enjoying each others company. "This was nice. Lets settle the bill and then go for a walk in the park." Lin dumped a few hundred yuans on the table and then dragged Kya outside. "You do realise you over paid by two hundred dollars right?"

"Couldn't care less. Beifong, remember."

They made their way into the park, grateful that there weren't many people in the area. "It's a very nice night. I'm glad I didn't shoot you down a third time."

"You really hurt my feelings when you said No. I think you owe me a kiss in apology"

"Not happening."

Lin let out a sigh in defeat. She then turned her gaze upwards, smiling at the stars dancing in the night sky. She grabbed Kya by the waist and turned her around. "Look up."

Kya did as she was told, eyes widening in awe. "Wow, it's beautiful." She reclined into Lin's body as her arms wrapped themselves around Kya's abdomen. They watched the shower until it was over fifteen minutes later. Kya turned herself around in Lin's arms to face her. "This has been a wonderful night but I think I should be going back to Air Temple Island. Come with me?"

"Sure."

The ferry pulled up to the Island, allowing the two women to disembark. They walked into the living room where Tenzin was reading a book, feet propped up on the coffee table. He put his book down, turning his attention to the two women. "How was your date Kya? Did you have one as well Lin?"

Kya faced Lin, a devious smile on her face. "You know that one condition I talked about on the phone? Well now is time for you to fulfil it." before Lin could question her, she found her mouth occupied by Kya's tongue. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. She had no control over her actions as she hoisted Kya on to her waist, to which Kya's legs wrapped tightly around her. She groaned as Kya's hands found themselves in her hair. They reluctantly broke the kiss due to the lack of air.

"Wow."

Kya shot a smirk at her little brother, who had his mouth wide open, from her position on Lin's body. "I told you I could get anyone I want. You know where my bedroom is Lin." Lin nodded frantically as she made her way to Kya's bedroom. If she had her way, they wouldn't be sleeping tonight.


End file.
